Let's Play a Love Game
by Gurahge-kay
Summary: Arthur's gone missing, and all that's left in his place is a note and a trail of clues. Now it's up to his lover, Alfred, to find him before the clock runs out. Will he find his lover, or will the 'game' just drive him mad? M for a reason. USUK.


"C'mon, Iggy~" Alfred chuckled a bit, rolling back over in the bed and facing Arthur, staring him in the green eyes seriously. "I'd make an _awesome _pirate!"

This made the Brit laugh even louder than before. "Really, you think so? You'd probably be left on the shore, sobbing, because your crew wouldn't allow your stash of hamburgers on the boat."

"What eve- wait, they wouldn't?" an honest look of surprise fell across Alfred's tan face that made Arthur laugh again, and stretch over and peck him in the lips.

"Go to sleep," Arthur yawned out, smiling a bit and cuddling up to Alfred's chest.

* * *

><p>"Alright..." Al trailed off, holding Arthur close and eventually fell asleep to the sound of his beloved humming.<p>

Morning came all to quickly for Alfred.. that seems how it always goes, though. He and Arthur stay up late talking and all, and morning rolls along right after. Something was different about this morning, though. Usually, the American would admire how warm the Brit was when he slept, how he kept Alfred warm...but that warmth was missing, this morning. Actually... it was freaking freezing in here...

Blue eyes fluttered open, straining against the faint light pouring in through the open window, letting the December breeze flutter in with nothing to stop it. Shivering, he looked to the bed beside him... and no one laid there, just a piece of paper that attempted to fill the empty space beside him. Figuring it was a note from Arthur, he stretched behind him and retrieved his glasses from the nightstand, putting them on and returning to the note.

_ I suppose you've finally awoke, you lazy American, and finally came across my little letter. _

_ I'd like to inform you, I have something of yours. Something...beloved, yes? Your little Arthur is mine now... Unless you can save him from me... I guess I should already mention, this is all a game. Let's see how fast you can get him back! I left you clues!~ You're a police officer... you should be able to play this, and win._

_ I should warn you, though. The longer you take, the closer he gets to dying. _

"What... the?" Alfred's heart was racing as he stared at the typed letter, horrified. His head swam and made him dizzy, his stomach turned and made him nauseous. "...Oh God..." he stood up from the bed, quickly, being careful not to touch the note to much. This thing is gonna be swiped for fingerprints, and everything else. He pulled on casual attire, a pair of jeans and a white button-down shirt, and he was out the door.

* * *

><p>'<em>No luck,' <em>Al muttered to himself, leaving the police station he worked at. Back in the crime scene investigation unit of the building, he'd spent the whole rest of the morning, a good four hours, looking over and over the note for any source of information. There was none.

'_Damn it, this guy... fucking bastard, and a smart one at that.' _Al ran a hand through his messy blond hair, wondering where in the fucking world Arthur could have been taken. A few suspects already crossed his mind, but so far, he had no evidence, and he'd probably end up sounding stupid going to those suspects and interrogating them. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and trying to think, leaning against the brick wall of the police station. After a while, he reopened his eyes, finding another pair staring right at him.

"Hey, Al. Are you...okay?" a quite raspy German voice asked, crimson eyes piercing him curiously. Gilbert let the automatic door close behind him, walking over and standing in front of Al, leaning on the hand rail.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, I just-"

"I heard about Arthur... man, that's horrible. We've already got a few of the detectives back in the CSI looking at the scene, and..." he trailed off, sympathy now flooding those piercing eyes. Al nodded in reply... trying not to cry. Silence enveloped the two awkwardly... and Gilbert just patted Al on the shoulder, and began his walk home.

Figuring he should do the same, Alfred walked down the concrete stairs, down the sidewalk for a while before he reached a McDonald's. He stepped in slowly, ordered timidly, and sat down at his table with his order, his usual Big Mac and a Coke. Unwrapping the burger, he paused, pulling the paper wrapping off completely and staring. "What the..." he muttered. In red ink, there was another note.

_You're wasting your time at a burger restaurant while your lover needs you?_

_ Tsk, tsk. How selfish. Shouldn't you be looking for Arthur? __**Park **__your mind in the right slot, idiot!_

**A/C: **

**The /short/ start to a quite interesting, multichapter story. Hope you enjoyed this little snippet/introduction to the story and all. Review, if you wish... Or at least show me that you liked it, so I know to continue. Thanks for reading!**

****I would like to mention that the "nations" of Hetalia aren't really considered nations in this story, just human beings that coexist within the same city. **


End file.
